disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Seven
Super Seven '''(stylized as '''Super 7)' '''is a theme park in Oregon. It consists of seven main lands, with sub areas, themed to famous movie, TV and animation properties made from USA's major six studios. It is owned and operated by CASP, Inc. It opened on July 7, 2003. Attractions ⚠️ = Adults only or 18+ only '''Enterance Plaza' *'NOVA Experience' *'Nature Jeeps' *'Home Improvent's Fun House' Disney Zone Disney Magical Kingdom * Mickey's Philharmagic * Meet Mickey and the Gang * Frozen: A Musical Spectacular * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * Muppet Vision 3D * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * It's a Small World * Fairy Tale Express * Peter Pan's Flight * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Splash Mountain * Space Mountain: Mission 2 * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *'Voyage To The Crystal Grotto' *'Enchanted Storybook Castle' *'Roaring Rapids' *'Soarin' Around the World' *'Alice in Wonderland Maze' *'TRON Lightcycle Power Run' *'Pirates of the Caribbean – Battle for the Sunken Treasure' * The Haunted Mansion Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania * Slinky Dog Dash * RC Racer *Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop *Alien Swirling Saucers *Buzz Lightyear Planet Rescue *A Bug Life 4D *Ratatouille: The Adventure *WALL-E Intergalactic Mission *Incredicoaster * The Good Dinosaur Adventure * Nemo and Friends Searider * Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters * Inside Out: A Tour of the Mind * Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek * Brave Highland Games Marveland * Iron Man Experience * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man: Doc Ock’s Revenge *Flight of the Quinjets * The Incredible Hulk: Battle at Epsilon Base *X Men * Dr. Doom's Fear Fall * Guardians of The Galaxy: Mission: BREAKOUT! * Big Hero 6 Live *'Baymax's Flight Through San Fransokyo' *'Doctor Strange's Strange Sights' *Ant Man: The Ride *'Uncanny Avengers: Epic Stunt Spectacular' *Captain Marvel Spin-Sanity *'Thor: Thunder Spin' *Black Panther 4D *Thor Thunder Spin *'Captain America Sheild Toss' *The Avengers: Battle of Ultron Disney Channel Central * The 7D: Mine Train Coaster * Gravity Falls Campsite *'Star vs the Forces of Evil: Monster Fighters' *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever!' *'Milo Murphy's Law: The Best(Worst) Day Ever' *'Wander Over Yonder: Escape from The Skullship' *'Penn Zero: Half-Time Hero 4D' *'The Lion Guard Speedway' * Sofia the First Magical Adventure * Doc Mcstuffins Toy Hospital Star Wars Universe * Star Tours: The Adventure Continues *'Millennium Falcon Flight' *'The Empire Strikes Back' *'Star Wars Launch Bay' * Star Wars Rebels: Trials of the Temple 20th Century Fox World * Alien Rampage * Avatar: Flight of Passage * Na'vi River Journey * Life of Pi: Boat Adventure * Family Guy: Epic Chicken Fight Simulator Springfield *'The Simpsons Ride' *'The Longest Daycare: An Interactive Adventure' *'Krustyland's Upside-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrill Ride' *'Donut Spin-sanity' *'Kang & Kodos Twirl and Hurl' *'Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower' *'Bart's Treehouse Drop' *'Nelson's Wedgie Swing' *'Lisa's Tea Party Rock' *'Itchy and Scratchy's Ball Spinner' *'Marge's Hair-Raising Experience' *'Maggie's Peek-a-boo Pigs' *'Homer's Chocolate Twist' *'Futurama: Game of Drones' *'Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth' Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Sid's Playground Center * Rio: A Bird's Journey *'Epic: Bugs VS Evil' *Robots Spinning Coaster Warner Zone Warner Bros. Studio Lot * V for Vendetta Stunt Show * Leather Weapon: The Ride * Police Academy Stunt Show * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Wizard of Oz: Live on Stage * Little Ride of Horrors Hanna Barbera Land * Tom and Jerry: The Ride 4D * Scooby Doo's Spooky Coaster * Yogi Bear's Rapids River * Top Cat's City Joyride * Huck's Spinning Time Machine * Looney Tunes Wacky World * Road Runner Rollercoaster * Duck Dodgers Space Rescue * Foghorn Leghorn's Play Barn * Taz Twister Coaster * Bugs and Daffy Live DC Comics Hero Zone * Batman: The Musical Stunt * Superman Flight * The Joker Funhouse Coaster * Green Lantern: First Flight * Teen Titans GO Live * The Flash: Speed Force *'Justice League: Battle For Metropolis' * Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom * Arkham Asylum – Shock Therapy * Doomsday Destroyer * Batwing Spaceshot * Wonder Woman: Lasso of Truth * The Riddler Revenge *'Catwoman Whip' *'Harley Quinn Crazy Train' The LEGO Land *'The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure' * The Lego Batman Ride * Emmet's Awesome Go-Karts * Unikitty's Wonderful Flumes * Ninjago: The 4D Ride *'Mixels Water Coaster' *'Nexo Knights: Kingdom War' Cartoon Network Universe * Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn & Jake * Princess Bubblegum's Sweet Ride * Regular Show: Benson's Highly Dangerous Swinger *'Space Drop of Doom' * The Powerpuff Hyper-Coaster * Ben 10 Duel Tower * Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot * Over the Garden Wall: Into the Unknown *The Amazing World of Gumball 4D * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Uncle Grandpa's Splash Zone * Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure * Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade * The Big Museum of Awesome Stuff * We Bare Bears: Panda Bear's Fireball Loop * Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Duel Coaster * Gumball and the Revenge of the Zaps: A Interactive Experience * Mighty Magiswords: Storm Chaser * Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack * Long Live The Royals: The Musical * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D * Sonic Boom: The VR Adventure The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt"s Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child NBCUniversal Zone Universal Studio Plaza * The Fast and the Furious Stunt Show * NBC Center * Back to the Future: The Ride * E.T. Adventure *'Race Though New York' *'Curious George Comes to Town' Jurassic World * Jurassic River Plunge * Jurassic World Discovery Center * JurassiCamp * TBA Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood *'Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem' *Minions Triple Coaster *Super Silly Coaster Amity *'Jaws: Shark Attack' *'Jaws Alive' *Waterworld: The Stunt Show Skull Island *Skull Isand: Regin of King Kong DreamWorks Experience *'Madagascar Mad Pursuit' *'Melman – Go - Round' *'Penguin Air' *'King Julien's Theatre in the Wild' *'Megamind Megadrop' *'How to Train Your Dragon: The Coaster' *'Camp Viking' *'The Swinging Viking' *'Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey' *'Swamp Celebration' *'Enchanted Airways' *'Puss In Boots' Giant Journey' *'Magic Potion Spin' *'Kung-Fu Panda Air Race' *'Skadoosh Bumber Cars' *'Mr. Ping's Noodle Fling' *'Kung Fu Academy' *'Pandamonium: Unstoppable Awesomeness' *'Mr. Peabody & Sherman’s Time Adventure' *'The Croods: Crazy Chase' * HOME: Oh's Integallactic Dance Party * Trolls: A New Musical Viacom Zone Paramount Movie Land * Star Trek 4D * Tomb Raider: The Ride *'Mission Impossible: Plane Chase' *'Terminator Genisys: Battle Across Time ⚠️' *'South Park: Live and Uncensored! ⚠️' *Drop Tower Scream Zone *Top Gun: The Jet Coaster TBA Nickelodeon World *'Pepsi Orange Steak' *'The Fairly Oddparents MagiCoaster' *'Dora's Dune Buggies' * PAW Patrol Saves the Bay *'Rugrats: Runaway Retar' *'Wild Thornberry's River Adventure' *'Rocket Power Bumper Beach' *'Backyardigans Mighty Go Round' *'Harvey Beaks Drop' *'Jimmy Neutron's Atom Smasher' * Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 Coaster *'Teenage Robot Roundabout' *'Splat-O-Sphere' *'Diego's Rainforest Rescue' *'Wonder Pets Big Circus Bounce' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock' *'Donatello's Ninja Flyers' *'Shredder's Mutant Masher' *'Avatar Airbender' *'Flyover America' *'Bubble Guppies Guppy Bubbler' *'BrainSurge' * SpongeBob's Super Splashing Boat Ride * The Snail Coaster *'Sandy's Rocket Blast' *'The Fiery Fist-O-Pain' *'Spongebob 4D' * Lincoln Loud's Chaos Indoor Coaster *'Royal Woods Rip-Ride-Rockit' *'The Loud House LIVE!' *'Hey Arnold!: The 360 Jungle Experience' *'Yu-Gi-Oh 5D: The Dark Side of Dimensions' *'Breadwinners Spin-sanity' Sony Pictures Zone Columbia-TriStar Utopia * MIB: Alien Blaster * Jumanji: Rampaging Experience *Underworld: Blood Wars 4D ⚠️ *Zombieland Blast-off ⚠️ *Panem Aerial Tour *Capitol Bullet Train *The Green Hornet: High Speed Chase * Dragon Tales: Dragon Boat Chewandswallow *[[Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride|'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Ride']] *'The Foodimals Carousel' *'Swallow Falls River Expedition' *'Flint's Imagination Lab' Hotel Transylvania *'Hotel Transylvania Tours' *'Wild Buggies' Smurfs Village *Smurfberry Factory *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Smurfs Studio Tours *Smurfs Village Playhouse *Woodland Play Park *Smurf Village Express Ghostbusters Headquarters *Ghostbusters: Battle for New York *'Ghoustbusters Dance Party' *'Ghost Blaster' *'Stay Puffy Marshmallow Man Drop' 'Kid's All Stars Zone' *'Liberty's Kids Live' *'Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase' *'Nature Cat Trail' *'Arthur's House' *'Ready Jet Go! Space Lab' *'Thomas the Tank Engine's Railway Ride' *'Sodor Steamworks Water Blast' *'Ryan's Big Coaster' *'A Day in the Park With Barney' *'Pingu: Ice Mystery' *'The Chica Show Live!' Peanuts Place *Peanuts 500 *Wilderness Run *Woodstock Express *Flying Ace Balloon Race *Joe Cool's Driving School *Snoopy's Moon Bounce * Boo Blasters on Boo Hill *Peanuts Turnpike *Sally's Sea Plane *Great Pumpkin Coaster *Charlie Brown's Wind Up *Peanuts Road Rally *Kite Eating Tree Height restrictions Map infos Dinning Retailing Events TBA Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal properties at outside theme parks Category:Peru Category:CASP Category:Theme Parks Category:Unfinished articles